Capacitors are used in a variety of electronic and other devices. One context of such use is in the area of power inverters, where a capacitor can be coupled to the switching elements in order to protect against transients, and to help maintain a voltage on the DC bus. These capacitors are usually referred to as DC link capacitors.
Also, thermal management is an important aspect of many electronic devices, particularly those that involve large currents, which is often the case with power inverters. One approach for protecting a component against thermal damage involves moving the component and the main heat source further apart from each other. However, this can have undesirable consequences such as lowering the efficiency and/or increasing the physical size of the device.